


Tangled

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Canon Lesbian Character, Cat Grant Comes Back, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Established Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Lucy Lane (DCU) Ships It, No Lesbians Die, Protective Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which nobody really knows how to mind their own business, but it works out well enough for nobody to complain.





	Tangled

"You look oddly happy for somebody who started fighting crime at 5:30 this morning." Winn said and Kara shrugged, taking a sip from the tea that Lena had bought her. "Did you go back to bed or something after?" 

"No, I got breakfast with Lena." Kara said and Winn nodded, making an "oh" face. "It was great, I mean, she didn't need to pay for my food, I could have, but still. Did you know she's planning on giving a robotics class at the local school in a couple weeks? It'll be completely free. Isn't she just the best?" 

"Yes Kara, we are all aware from how much you talk about her that your girlfriend is the best." Winn said teasingly. Before she could react he started up again. "You guys are comparable to how Alex and Maggie were before. It's sickeningly sweet." 

"L-Lena and I aren't together." Kara said a little too quickly. "I only like her as a friend, besides, I don't even like girls Winn. I'm straight, you know, the type that dates guys and one day will find my prince charming." 

"Relax, but from the way you talk about her, I'd think Lena was your prince charming." Winn said and Kara stormed off. She thought about what he said. She did talk about Lena a lot, but that was nothing. They were best friends and she wanted to make sure that people knew Lena wasn't a typical Luthor. Although she doubted that Sam went on about Lena nearly as much as she did. It didn't matter if she felt non-platonic feelings for Lena, relationships didn't tend to work with her Supergirl life. Before she knew what was happening, Kara found herself walking into Cat Co., face to face with the woman plaguing her thoughts. 

"Kara, so glad you're here." Lena said, hugging her friend. Kara noticed the feeling of her body pressed against her own. "I wanted to talk to you about something important." 

"O-okay." Kara said following Lena. Kara had noticed immediately how intimidatingly attractive and beautiful Lena was when they met. Now, Kara noticed all sorts of little things within the whole that made her all the more appealing to her. Kara noticed the exact shape of her body, the soft curves that weren't hidden by her tight pencil skirt and blouse that made Kara want to think things that should be illegal. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the door closing. She praised Rao for the distraction from her distraction as she turned to face Lena. "What do we need to talk about?" 

"Perry White from the Daily Planet reached out to me and asked if I'd be willing to publish a piece on Lois Lane and her family." Lena said and Kara nodded. "She's supposed to be arriving today with her sister and I was wondering if you'd conduct the interview while she's here for the photoshoot. With Lois's recent award, she's a big deal in the news world and I'm hoping that this interview could give you the recognition you deserve." 

"Lena you don't have to." Kara started and Lena stopped her. 

"I can't think of a better person." Lena said and Kara blushed. "Although my opinion may be a bit biased." 

"Well, thank you for the opportunity." Kara said and Lena smiled. "Also thank you for breakfast, but you didn't have to pay." 

"I've got more money than I know what to do with. Besides, what's the point if I can't spoil the people I love?" Lena asked and Kara felt a emotions bubble up inside of her at the sound of that. Lena loved her, maybe not in the way she wanted her to, but it was love nonetheless and she suddenly found herself craving it. "You should probably hurry, they'll be here in a couple of hours. Get your questions, I'll manage the shoot, and after the interview, we can all do lunch. It's been forever since I've had a chance to catch up with the Lane sisters." 

"You know Lucy and Lois?" Kara asked and Lena nodded. "I guess you would wouldn't you, guess I didn't draw the connection." 

"It's okay, most people forget that Lex had friends." Lena started and Kara frowned. "He'd always try to include me when they did stuff. Just like Lois tried to include Lucy. We sort of became friends that way, both of us not being part of the main group, but sort of forming our own little one. Lucy used to text me after the stuff with Lex went down, then she graduated and it all stopped. Sucks we drifted apart like that." 

"Yeah it does." Kara said and Lena sat behind the desk. "I suppose I should work on getting those questions ready." 

"I suppose you should." Lena said turning in her swivel chair. "I'm going to go visit Sam before they get here." 

* * *

"How could I forget your break started today?" Sam asked herself, rushing to get Ruby into the car. She should have been at L-Corp over an hour ago, but the sitter just bailed and Sam didn't feel safe leaving Ruby alone. "I hope you don't mind hanging out with me at work." 

"Nah, it's cool and I'm sure that Lena will visit." Ruby said and Sam nodded as she buckled up. She checked to see if Ruby was and then sped off. By the time she got to the office, Lena was sitting at her desk, looking out the window. "I think you were a tad bit late." 

"Sorry about that." Sam said as Lena turned in the chair. "I didn't realize that she didn't have school and then the sitter cancelled." 

"It's no problem, I was scared something happened to you." Lena said hugging Sam. "If you'd like, I can take Ruby to work with me. I noticed that you've got some pretty important papers on your desk. Like stuff that you shouldn't have any distractions around." 

"I don't want to distract you though." Sam said and Lena rolled her eyes. "It is possible to distract the great Lena Luthor. I've seen a certain bubbly blonde do it on multiple occasions." 

"You know, one day I'll find somebody to distract you so you won't be so focused on my distractions." Lena said, a teasing, yet firm tone to her voice. "Ruby, come on, we can stop for something to eat on the way. I'm starving." 

"That's what you get when you eat at the crack of dawn and don't schedule your lunch until later in the afternoon!" Sam called out as Ruby left with Lena. "Love you girls!" 

"Love you mom." Ruby called back and Lena just laughed. "Find somebody for my mom yet?" 

"No, I'm still looking. Any possible contenders I should know about?" Lena asked and Ruby nodded. "Well, fess up." 

"I don't know if my mom likes girls or not, but Kara's sister Alex." Ruby said and Lena smiled at the thought. Lena recalled Kara mentioning Alex wanting kids and she had noticed how great Alex was with Ruby which meant that Alex's chances with her friend were high. "That way you could go on double dates together." 

"Double dates?" Lena asked and Ruby nodded. "Who exactly am I going with?" 

"Kara, Alex's sister." Ruby said and Lena chuckled. "It's pretty obvious that you guys like each other. Where are we going for breakfast?" 

"Technically I've eaten breakfast, but we could stop by a cafe and get some coffee and doughnuts." Lena said and Ruby nodded. Normally Sam wasn't too fond of Ruby drinking coffee, mainly because Ruby's coffee wasn't technically coffee. It was mainly flavored creamers and sugar with a bit of plain black coffee mixed in. However, when Lena took Ruby out, she normally spared no expense, ordering the young girl a drink that on multiple occasions had given her both a sugar and caffeine high simultaneously. 

"Did we need to get two dozen doughnuts?" Ruby asked and Lena nodded. Technically they'd gotten 26 doughnuts, the box with two dozen inside and then two for the road. Lena set the box on her desk and smiled as Ruby laid back on the couch. The door was shut so they didn't need to worry about anybody catching onto their plans. "So, any ideas for Operation "Set My Mom Up With Agent Danvers" or do we need more time?" 

"A bit more time." Lena said and Ruby nodded. The elevators opened and Lena saw two familiar faces and smiled. 

"Who are they?" Ruby asked looking at the women walking towards her office. 

"Some old friends." Lena said as the door was opened. "Lois, Lucy, how was your flight?" 

"Relaxing." Lucy said and Lena smiled. "I didn't peg Lena Luthor as a babysitter." 

"Ruby this is Lucy. Lucy this is Ruby, my old friend Sam's daughter." Lena said and Lucy shook the girl's hand. "Your shoot and interview aren't for awhile, you can leave and explore a bit if you'd like." 

"Nah, I want to catch up with you." Lucy said sitting in front of Lena's desk. "Man, last time I was here, this all belonged to Cat Grant. It's weird how she never seemed all that fond of Lois, yet loved me." 

"She liked you because we're so different." Lois said and Lucy shrugged. "Lena, it's been a long time." 

"It definitely has. Longer than it should have been in my opinion. How's Clark?" Lena asked. She had grown fond of everybody in that friend group, even if her mother didn't approve of the closeness between her and Lucy. 

"He's doing good, kind of upset he had to wait a week to come down and see Kara." Lois said and Lena nodded. "But somebody has to stay with the baby until his parents arrived to babysit." 

"I saw pictures on Lucy's instagram, he's adorable." Lena said and Lucy glanced at the book Ruby was reading. She drowned out the conversation between her sister and old friend, deciding she probably wasn't going to be included on the conversation about her nephew and future brother-in-law. 

"Science fiction fan?" Lucy asked and Ruby shrugged. 

"Aliens and superheroes are cool." Ruby said and Lucy nodded. "Do you like Lena?" 

"I mean, I'd like to think we can be friends." Lucy said and Ruby gave her a look. "I find her attractive, but I don't think we'd work out right now. I mean, we're both so busy that it'd conflict and I wouldn't be able to give her the time she deserves." 

"I like you." Ruby said and Lucy smiled. 

"Good and you seem to be pretty invested in finding her a girlfriend." Lucy said and Ruby nodded. "She needs somebody to look out for her, even if she doesn't think so now."

"She means a lot to my mom. Like, if Lena's in a good mood, my mom is in a good mood. Things tend to go pretty well for me when they're in good moods." Ruby said and Lucy smiled. "You don't seem like the family type." 

"I don't see suburbia in my life right now." Lucy said and Ruby smiled. "Why?" 

"It means you probably won't be with Alex, which works for my mom." Ruby said and Lucy gave her a look. "Alex wants kids, my mom has one of those, it should work out perfectly." 

"You are something else kid." Lucy said before having her attention drawn away by somebody picking her up in a giant hug. She closed her eyes and smiled at the familiar warm scent of Kara Danvers before moving an arm to hug back. "It's been a long time little Danvers." 

"Lucy, I didn't think you'd be here so soon." Kara said and Lucy shrugged. "Lois, how's Clark and the baby?" 

"Good, Clark's parents are watching him so he can fly here." Lois said and Lena glanced at Kara. "Hopefully we can take a vacation down here and bring the baby." 

"There's no rush, but I've been waiting a long time." Kara said jokingly and they fell into a conversation about the baby. Lena and Ruby had backed away from it and began talking about robots. Lena told Ruby about one of the tiny ones she'd built at college that'd kind of blown up before finding the robot fights. 

* * *

Kara watched as Lois was photographed for the magazine. She was asking Lucy the questions. They were fairly simple, mainly about what it was like growing up and basic stuff like that. There were a few about what she thought of Clark and Lois and how she got along with Clark. Lucy's questions went by in a flash compared to Lois's. Although Lucy kept glancing at her phone every couple of minutes like she expected a phone call. Lena had brought Ruby down and had shown her around the photography floor. By the time they got to Lois's last question, everybody was starting to leave for lunch. They decided to take a car and go to a little place that'd recently opened up near L-Corp that Lena had seen takeout boxes from in the trash at Sam's.

"Mom always gets food from here, but never orders me any." Ruby said, a bit of annoyance in her tone. "She said something about me needing to learn how to actually cook food." 

"Sam's a great cook." Lena said and Ruby shrugged. "She'd cook dinner for Veronica and me all the time at school. We should invite her and Alex." 

"Okay." Ruby said and Lena dialed the number before a familiar ringtone played out. Lena looked towards the noise and saw Sam standing by the door. "Mom!" 

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Sam asked and Ruby told her all about their day so far. "Oh, well, Alex was meeting me here actually." 

"Huh, interesting." Lena said and Lucy slapped her arm. "You should sit with us. There are two spots across from Ruby and I." 

"Alright." Sam said sitting across from her daughter by the end of the table. The empty chair was beside Kara, Sam assuming that Alex would want to sit there. Barely 5 minutes after they'd all gotten menus, Alex came in wearing casual clothing and looking absolutely radiant. Lucy also noted that she looked sort of like a gay college student, but kept that one to herself since she was fairly certain the only difference in their outfits was the color of their jeans and the shirt under the open flannel. 

"I didn't expect so many people." Alex said sitting by Sam. "I assumed it'd be just us." 

"I did too." Sam said playfully. "But I came in and everybody else was just here."

"Well, it's nice to see you guys." Alex said before glancing at the Lane sisters. "Long time no see Lucy. Congratulations on the baby Lois." 

"Thank you." Lois said and they ordered their drinks. "How's work treating you Alex?" 

"Pretty well, I might be up for a promotion soon which is exciting." Alex said and Ruby kept note of all of the little glances between the federal agent and her mother. "Sam actually invited me out to celebrate what she thinks will be my promotion." 

"You're great at your job, how could you not be promoted?" Sam asked and Alex shrugged. When their drinks arrived they ordered food, the menu being much more diverse than anybody other than Sam expected. 

"Never in a million years did I think I could actually get pot stickers, cinnamon rolls, and pizza at the same place." Kara said with a smile. "Why were you keeping this from us Sam?" 

"Nobody ever really asked." Sam said and Ruby gave her a look. The table went fairly quiet as the food came, everybody taking in the masterpieces being brought to them. 

"The pizza does the ninja turtle thing." Lucy muttered under her breath as she pulled it away with cheese dripping off the sides. "It's official I'm moving back to National City for this." 

"Their Canadian bacon is to die for." Sam said and Lucy moaned as the food entered her mouth. When it was over, Lucy went to see if her apartment was still in tact while Lois went shopping, Alex left early for work, Kara went back to Cat Co., and Lena and Sam took Ruby out for the day.


End file.
